1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button structure, and particularly relates to a two-in-one button structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many methods for people to commemorate an occasion. One common way is by taking pictures, because any occasion such as travel, a celebration, an event, or any good time that deserves to be commemorated can be recorded via a camera. Moreover, it is convenient for users to transmit image data from a camera to an electronic device such as a computer for modifying the image data. In addition, the price of a digital camera has become increasingly cheaper, so the amount of users increases day by day.
However, digital cameras tend to be light and portable, so that design space for digital cameras tends to be restricted. Hence, it is important for designers to assemble a button structure in the limited space of a small-sized PCB. For example, the known button structure is a single button that occupies a large amount of the available space on a PCB, and the known button structure requires more time for the SMT (Surface Mount Technology) process so that it increases costs.